


We are

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Sentimental, Seunghoon is such a cutie pie, dispatch suck, please save Seunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: Seunghoon tired of the shit that taking over the media and his teammates  is all he need





	We are

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck Dispatch

Seungyoon put down his phone after receiving a call. He looked at the window in his flat. The sky so clear, he even can saw the star in the sky. He sighed and walked to the kitchen. Opened the refrigerator, searching for an ingredient he can use to make some hot soup. He chopped the vegetable and turn on the stove to boiling the water after that, he put in the sauce and the ingredient inside. Stir it until all of it cooked perfectly.

He moved around at the kitchen. Even though cooking isn’t his hobby, but just for today, he wants to make some delicious thing to fulfilling their stomach. He makes hot cocoa, he makes a pie, with all the ingredient he had.

He stopped when he heard a faint knock on his door.

He washed his hand and walked to the door. Opened it and smiling at the guy in front of him.

“Yoonie…” His voice sounds like he’s tired, and Seungyoon smiling at his hyung faint voice. Seungyoon took Seunghoon hand and pulled the unusual behavior Seunghoon to his hug. “Come in, I make you some hot soup and cocoa.” Seunghoon lay his head to Seungyoon shoulder. Slowly closed his eyes smelling the cocoa flavored in his shirt.

-

Seunghoon stared blankly at the television in front of him. There’s his face showing up at the news, but what he looked at is none other his own shadow at the television. Started at him back.

And it became crystal clear when Seungyoon came and shut down the television. The younger guy sits beside Seunghoon, he grabbed Seunghoon face to look straight at him. “Hyung, what do you want first, hot cocoa? Or chicken soup? Or do you want me to hug you?” said him with his face full of smile.

Seunghoon stared at Seungyoon eyes right in front of him. Is it a joke, or is he serious, either way, he’s confused should he started to punch his dongsaeng or laughed and hugged him like what he suggested him to. Of course, he chooses the later. He stretched his arms to Seungyoon, and the leader welcoming it with the warmest hug Seunghoon ever had.

Seungyoon squeezes Seunghoon tight in his arms. Not letting any space between them. The taller guy chuckles buried his face to the younger chest. Seungyoon pats his back slowly and gently.

“It’s hard.”

Seungyoon stopped a bit before continue patting Seunghoon back. Sometimes he would rub the older’s head too.

“Can I feeling tired now?”

“You can Seunghoon hyung.” Seungyoon keeps patting Seunghoon back, just like a mom that taking care of his child with love.

“I’m tired of this madness. What did I ever do to have this? Is it because I talked too much? Is that because I meddling others? Am I a nuisance? I – …” he stopped, his throat feels dry and that makes his eyes teary. He wants to cry, but is it okay for him to cry? He doesn’t know what exactly he should do now. Should he pull himself away from all his activity regarding all the group? Should he just… disappeared?

Seungyoon pulled himself from Seunghoon. He can saw how exhausted his hyung right now. He got bad eye bags already. He doesn’t smile as much as he would do. And what breaks him more, the way his hyung stared. It’s blank and the agony he emitted.

_“Can you please be with him right now? I can’t stand seeing him like that. Jinwoo hyung already crying after Hoonie gets out from our flat. I… I don’t know what we must do. He’s so miserable even I want to cry  seeing him like that.” Seungyoon can sense the pain in Mino's voice through the phone. He can hear Jinwoo sobbing faintly and Mino voice to calm him down._

_“Yoonie…” it’s Jinwoo voice that takes over the phone. He doesn’t stop crying._

_“It’s okay hyung, I’ll do my best. I’ll call you later if he calms down. Now you should take a rest okay, I don’t want you to get sick.”_

_“Promise me?”_

_“I promise you, hyung.”_

“It’s okay to feel tired hyung. I know all of this makes you worn out. You can mad at this. You can curse. And you can cry too. I – no, we are here to hear you, hyung. We will always beside you. Aren’t Jinwoo hyung and Mino said that too?” Seungyoon swept Seunghoon eye bags slowly. The older looked at him, and lay his head to Seungyoon shoulder.

He knows very well that Seungyoon, Jinwoo, and Mino will always there for him. Even Inseos too. He knows how hard Inseos defending him at the internet. He knows they are angry at the media. He knows some of them crying too because of his condition right now.

“Can you hug me again?”

Without giving an answer, Seungyoon wrapped his arms around Seunghoon body. He can feel Seunghoon’s tear-soaked his shirt. He wants to cry too.

“We should get a fancy and delicious meal after this okay?” said Seungyoon, wiping his own tears.

“Didn’t you make me a bowl of soup?”

“You want my soup?” he giggles.

“Mm… not really.”

“You do want it!” He burst in laughed, and his heart warmed when hearing a soft chuckle coming out from Seunghoon. “Should we call Jinwoo hyung and Mino come here? We can make a little party here. We can order pizza too, oh and chicken! I want a milkshake and cola or maybe soju. Yeah, let’s get drunk.”

Seunghoon tightens his hug. “Yeah, let’s do that. Let’s hang out just four of us.” It’s always the four of them.

Seungyoon nodded and pats Seunghoon back. A minute later, he called Mino and Jinwoo to come to their flat. The looks of those two when Seunghoon greets them with all his might to smile, bring tears to Jinwoo that immediately rush to him and hug him tightly. Mino and Seungyoon come over too and gives the brightest man they know a hug. The warmest hug they could give.

 

\- e n d -

**Author's Note:**

> I already finished this long time ago, but just post this now /cry   
> Seunghoon is a cutie pie  
> He deserves love


End file.
